The Tragic
by Creeper Magnet
Summary: SasuSaku. This story is not a fairy tale and there are neither happily-ever-afters nor heroes of any sort-only tragedy.


**The Tragic**  
_In response to Chapter 458_

-

Sasuke and Sakura were—are—meant for each other. It's not a matter of choice or of preference. It's a fact—like fish need water and the moon orbits around the Earth. Has it always been this way, were they _destined_ for each other? No. A younger Sasuke and a younger Sakura could have ended up with, been meant for, anyone. But as soon as that fateful night of the massacre occurred, it was sealed. Sasuke would always need Sakura to warm his heart, ease the pain of his past scars, to be his light in the endless dark around him. And Sakura, Sakura would always need him too, to heal and to fix. It's just her nature to mend the broken.

All this is truth—a completely undeniable truth.  
And even I know that.

I didn't always though. If I had, I would have never fallen in love with her to begin with. Then maybe our tale would never have had to be so—_tragic_.

_("Sakura, don't cry."  
"I know. We can't. But—"  
"No buts."  
"You're right. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's—"  
"Naruto. He's the hero. He's deserves you."  
"I know. It's just—It hurts."  
__"Sakura?"_

"I do_ lov—"  
"Don't say it Sasuke,_**please**_. It only makes it harder.")_

I was never meant for Sakura—to have her or to hold her. But yet I do, even though it's unnatural- like gravity pushing upwards or the sun rising in the west. It's wrong.

I see the careful glances I wasn't meant to when they sit on either side of me. I see the flash of love (hope, warmth, _happiness_) in his eyes before the familiar pain (pain,pain,pain—why must it be so familiar to him? He deserves to be happy _too_ for once) returns when he runs into _**us**_—together—on the street. I see the way she turns and lets her eyes (but no, never herself) follow him when we continue on our separate paths.

I see the pain, the heartache, the heart_breaks_ that's all been caused.

I could blame Sai for opening his mouth or Sakura for having a heart that's just _too_ big, but let's be honest—that's why I feel for her in the first place and even if Sai had never spoken a word, it would have still gotten out.

I guess you could push the blame back farther—on Sasuke for leaving, Itachi for following orders, the council for giving them. The list could go on and on, but what would that do? Blame leads to hate and hate to revenge—a path to too much pain and suffering and deaths and losses. A vicious path indeed.

…

I'm not the tragic hero and sometimes, I think that it's Sasuke, but Sasuke's not a hero and even though I'm said to be one, neither am I. We're both just tragic.

And so is Sakura and even Hinata.  
Yes, even Hinata (_whyohwhyohwhy did she have to get dragged into this wreck as well?_)

Because she's the one I'm _supposed_ to be with—the one _**I**_ need.

She's _my_ Sakura- my counterpart, the one who's loved me from the beginning, the one who threw her life in the line of danger to do everything she could to protect me (What's with these girls? Hinata never stood a chance against Pein nor the young Sakura to Gaara—Ha, I get it. It's just how much they love).

Because even though I fell for Sakura, I _would_ have fallen just as hard—even harder—for her. Because Sakura's what I want, but Hinata's what I _need._

But life isn't fair, and sometimes, things just don't work out the way they are supposed to, they way they should.

So I'll put on a smile and hold Sakura's hand and even give an occasional peck on the cheek (because anything more should be—is—Sasuke's , even though he's _too damn noble_ to have it). I'll pass Hinata on the street and try to ignore the future I know I could—should—have. And I'll comfort Sakura when it's _just too hard_ and I'll keep hoping that maybe one day, they'll both stop being so damn noble and maybe things will work out they way they ought.

But for now, this story is not a fairytale and there's neither happily-ever-afters nor heroes of any sort— only tragedy.

* * *

**A/N:** To Sonia, whose review helped sparked this idea. And to Masashi Kishimoto, because dammit, Sasuke and Sakura _belong_ together and even Naruto knows it.  
Yeah--Sorry. The recent manga chapters have been throwing me into tails spins and _this is just not the way it should be_.

Oh, and this is a different style? First tragedy, First Fic from Naruto's POV. I hoped it worked out well enough. Sorry if it's confusing, but I think maybe it's supposed to be. Because love is confusing and that's what this is all about.

Thoughts?


End file.
